A digital pixel sensor uses in-pixel analog-to-digital conversion to convert an optical image to an electrical signal. Two techniques of performing such a conversion are light-to-frequency conversion and light-to-time conversion. Light-to-frequency conversion operates using a light-controlled oscillator to generate an output waveform, the frequency of which is proportional to the light intensity of the image. Light-to-time conversion uses a single-slope analog-to-digital conversion to generate a digital value that corresponds to the light intensity of the image. Both light-to-frequency conversions and light-to-time conversions have been used in image sensing technologies. However, a variety of benefits and disadvantages are associated with each of these processes. While light-to-frequency conversions have high dynamic ranges and low power consumptions, they exhibit low-light insensitivity. On the other hand, while light-to-time conversions exhibit good low-light sensitivity, they have poor noise floors and high digital power consumption.